


kissing at the stop signs, darling

by americanarry



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Is that a thing, Keep on mind I suck at tags, Long way home, Song fic, This whole thing probably sucks too I'm sorry, im just in a cute fluffy mood I guess, in third person, literally just fluff, mostly Luke's thoughts I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2649953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanarry/pseuds/americanarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Luke, weren't we just at this stop sign?"<br/>"Huh? What, no..."<br/>"Yes, we wer- Luke! You're going in circles," she turned to him only to be met with a guilty grin threatening to break his face. "On purpose!"<br/>"I have no idea what you're talking about."</p>
            </blockquote>





	kissing at the stop signs, darling

**Author's Note:**

> LISTEN TO ME: YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO LONG WAY HOME ACOUSTIC READING THIS. YOU HAVE TO. THATS IT. HOPE YOU LIKE IT. BYE.   
> wattpad: americanarry  
> twitter: icecaveirwin

"I'm glad we left, it was too loud and bright. I like just quiet and dark, I guess," she chuckled and buckled her seatbelt.  
"Yeah, I understand, I like being by myself too," Luke buckled up and took his time putting the key in the ignition, "except, if I'm with you of course." He casually shrugged so it wouldn't seem too cheesy, even though it was.  
She rolled her eyes, but didn't mention anything about it.   
It was completely dark out, there were barely any cars out on the roads. Mostly because Luke wasn't taking main roads, he knew the longest possible route back to her house.   
"You're going like 35, Luke," she scoffed.  
"Yeah? What about it?"  
"The speed limit is 55," she sighed, shaking her head. She knew exactly what he was doing, but it was kind of funny to bring it up.  
He shrugged again, "it's a Friday night, you know, crazy kids," he glanced at her and it was hard to hold back a smile.  
They came to a stop sign and Luke stopped with his right hand propped on the steering wheel. Obviously, no sign of any cars coming. He just sat there with a smug grin on his face.  
She sighed and turned to look at him, "really?"  
He chuckled, "what?"  
She shook her head and the pitch in her tone went high as she mumbled 'nothing' in defense.  
He sat there a second looking at her and in a quick moment he leaned over the middle console to cup her cheek and kiss her.  
Immediately she kissed back, and couldn't keep the smile from forming on her lips.   
When Luke pulled away her turned back forward, he looked for cars, and made a right.   
Eventually they came to another stop sign, to which Luke did the same thing without hesitation. He leaned over the console quickly and his lips met hers again. She wasn't even shocked, probably expecting it.   
After a few more minutes of driving, and talking about God knows what, Luke knew these kind of moments were his favorite. Talking about nothing specific, radio playing quietly in the background. It didn't even matter what was going on around them, as long as he had her, this could last forever.  
"Luke, weren't we just at this stop sign?"  
"Huh? What, no..."  
"Yes, we wer- Luke! You're going in circles," she turned to him only to be met with a guilty grin threatening to break his face. "On purpose!"  
"I have no idea what you're talking about," he barely got his sentence out before she shoved his arm, "hey! I'm driving!"  
"We don't even have to go home right now, my curfew isn't until midnight, it's just like, 9:30" she laughed and looked at him.  
He laughed as well, "fine what do you want to do?"  
They were still stopped at the stop sign, she glanced around and there really wasn't much around, considering Luke was taking back roads. There was nothing but tall grassy fields. They probably could be creepy, but there were a few dull streetlights and houses near, but not to near to notice them.  
From the corner of her eye she saw a faint yellow flash outside. And then another. They both saw it, and then looked at each other. She didn't have to even say anything when she looked at look with the most excitement in her eyes that he's seen in a while. He immediately got the idea and reversed, pulling up beside the road and onto a small trail beside the field and turned off the headlights and shutting off the engine.  
They both rushed from the vehicle and met at the front of it. She immediately started to chase the fireflies that flew overhead and Luke only chased her as she wandered farther into the waist high grass.   
"This is trespassing, you know," she mumbled as Luke neared her.  
"Ah, we're not messing with anything, we'll be alright," he softly smiled as he stood in front of her and looked at her under the dim light of the stars in the night.   
They chased a few more fireflies before Luke caught one (that was flying higher for her to reach) and placed in gently in her hand.   
It flashed a few times and she let it fly away. She watched it fly away, Luke didn't bother watching it, when she was more fascinating.   
After that they got back in the car, leaving the engine off.   
Luke went back to kissing her, just as sweetly as the kisses at the stop signs, except they were longer and he cursed the stupid console from keeping her from being closer.  
Moments like this make their relationship, they're special without material things or planning. They're spontaneous and probably stupid sometimes. They get to be more themselves, they don't have to worry about impressing one another, they've known each other long enough. These are the moments that Luke is thankful for, moments with her. Not wasting his time alone. This is the way it's suppose to be.


End file.
